


Balance

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom grant, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sub Gee, Vibrators, Voyeurism, and a partridge in a pear tree, dom frankie, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: (Sequel to Domino)After the dominos had all tumbled down, Grant, Frank and Gerard had found themselves in a relationship so comfortable it was baffling that they had ever lived any differently. Gerard, who Grant had been so convinced was a dom, turned out to be the softest, sweetest young man in the world. He craved attention and affection at all times, and lived to serve both Grant and Frank, always aching to please them - as if he could do anything but. At first it had been strange seeing him as a sub, but now it just felt natural.Frank, who’s spitfire energy and cheeky spirit had always made his eagerness to please in the bedroom extra exciting, turned out to be the switch of the century. When it came to Gerard, he liked to take him in hand and torment him in their scenes, edging him or humiliating him just how Gerard liked.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck0rMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/gifts).



> This fic is a sequel to Domino but can be read as a standalone! Everyone can blame Scarlett for putting the idea of a Domino sequel firmly back in my mind so that I couldn't rest until I wrote this ;___; So thanks a lot Scarlett! It hasn't turned into anything I was expecting, but hopefully that's not to it's detriment and I hope you love it <3
> 
> It's my first time writing a new Grant fic since their pronoun change so please forgive me any pronoun slips, no matter how many times I check one always seems to slip away from me >__>
> 
> Otherwise my friends, enjoy! <3

Grant was at the coffee machine when Gerard arrived home, the sound of his keys tinkling as he tossed them into the dish by the door acting like a Pavlovian bell and making Grant turn with a warm smile on their face. 

“Hey!” They called out, adding another mug to the machine because whether it was Gerard or Frank in the hall, coffee was always appropriate. “You want a drink?” Grant stepped out into the hall and stopped when they saw Gerard slowly wander to the living room and flop down onto the couch to remove his boots. 

“Gee?” Grant followed behind him, their head cocked to one side. “Is everything okay?” 

Gerard didn’t look up as he unzipped his calf-high boots, his crimson hair falling forward to hide his face. Grant could tell that he was upset by the inward turn of his shoulders and the quiet way he’d entered the apartment. 

“Hey…” Grant sat down beside him and lay a hand tenderly to the space between his shoulder blades. The heatwave that had gripped the city for weeks had finally broken, but it was still hot enough that they could feel the way Gerard’s shirt was clinging to his back from sweat.

“Bad day?” Grant asked gently when Gerard still didn’t speak. “Wanna talk about it?” It wasn’t like Gerard to come home from work like this, and Grant felt concern so strong it was all they could do to keep their voice soft and gentle, and not to immediately fly off the handle and insist they would kill whoever had hurt their lover. 

Because these days, Gerard _was_ their lover. 

After the dominos had all tumbled down, Grant, Frank and Gerard had found themselves in a relationship so comfortable it was baffling that they had ever lived any differently. Gerard, who Grant had been so convinced was a dom, turned out to be the softest, sweetest young man in the world. He craved attention and affection at all times, and lived to serve both Grant and Frank, always aching to please them - as if he could do anything but. At first it had been strange seeing him as a sub, but now it just felt natural.

Frank, who’s spitfire energy and cheeky spirit had always made his eagerness to please in the bedroom extra exciting, turned out to be the switch of the century. When it came to Gerard, he liked to take him in hand and torment him in their scenes, edging him or humiliating him just how Gerard liked. But with Grant, Frank was playful but obedient, like a wolf willing to roll over and show their belly for the right kind of person.

It made Grant feel very much like the alpha of their little pack, and Gerard was the soft, tender omega who had to be protected at all costs. 

“Talk to me, love.” Grant said gently, brushing a kiss to Gerard’s hair. “What’s upset you?” 

Gerard finished sliding his boots off his feet first, and then he turned and curled up into Grant’s waiting arms. He tucked his legs beneath himself and lay his head down on Grant’s chest, one finger curling into the gap between two shirt buttons and holding on. 

“Just had a bad day…” He mumbled into Grant’s chest. “Nothing went right…”

Grant held Gerard closer, bundling him into their lap like a child. “Like what, sweet thing?” They asked gently, tucking a lock of hair behind Gerard’s ear. His skin was damp from sweat, and Grant knew the first thing on their agenda would be to get him into a nice cool shower. 

“Just…” Gerard thought for a moment then huffed. “Everything.” He burrowed his face into Grant’s shirt and inhaled deeply, letting his familiar scent soothe him. “I should’ve got a whole episode of The Breakfast Monkey finished today but all the colouring was off and the animation was bitty and it’s all gotta be reworked.” 

Grant listened to this carefully, understanding enough about the cartoon business to know that Gerard wasn’t directly involved in any of those things. “Well that doesn’t sound like your fault darling.” They pointed out softly. “But I understand it’s frustrating.” 

“It is.” Gerard pouted up at Grant, his hazel eyes full of turmoil. “A whole day at work and nothing to show for it…” He sighed. 

Grant knew that sometimes even the smallest of upsets could make Gerard suffer. He was a gentle soul, and if something was out of balance within, then it didn’t take much to send his inner scale flying in the wrong direction. It was something that Frank was especially good at detecting, but Grant was learning. They knew that trying to talk reasonably about work was not the solution here, because deep down, work was not the problem. 

“Are you feeling out of sorts my love?” Grant smiled kindly as they stroked a hand over Gerard’s forehead, as if feeling for a temperature. 

Gerard’s eyes flashed, embarrassment at being caught out shining in his gaze for a just a moment before getting replaced with hope. 

“Yeah…” He admitted quietly. “I think so… A little…”

Grant nodded solemnly and brushed a kiss to Gerard’s pouting lips. “Frank will be home soon.” They reminded him fondly. “How about you and I have a quick cup of coffee, and then you can take a nice cool shower to rinse your horrible day away, and then once you’re feeling a bit more human, you can come back here and tell me and Frankie exactly what you need to put you back together. Yes?” 

Gerard smiled at Grant with such adoration that it took their breath away. He leaned in to kiss them again, his finger looped into Grant’s shirt turning so he could stroke his fingertip down their sternum. 

“I’d like that.” He whispered as he pulled back, his lashes fluttering. “Thank you, Grant.” 

“It’s nothing my love.” Grant had become increasingly fond of Gerard over the weeks that had passed since their relationship had altered into this three-way intimacy, and taking care of him was honestly a delight. They knew that Frank would also be more than happy to come home and help Gerard in whatever way he needed. 

“Let me get that coffee.” Grant left Gerard with another soft, lingering kiss on his lips; disappearing into the kitchen to fetch the mugs which were now full and steaming beneath the spout of the coffee machine.

Grant glanced at the time and slid another mug into place ready for when Frank got home. The man worked on a freelance basis and could be home any time he wished, technically; but he was almost always back within the next half an hour.

When Grant returned to the living room, Gerard had turned on the TV and was flicking through the channels. He settled on a cooking show when Grant sat down beside him and handed him his mug, welcoming him back against their side with an open arm. 

“Love you…” Gerard whispered as he snuggled into Grant’s side and lay his head down on their shoulder. He was well aware that he was hot and grimy from his commute back home, but Grant never seemed to care no matter how sweaty he was, and Gerard needed his embrace.

“Love you too.” Grant hid a kiss in Gerard’s hair and then settled quietly to watch the on-screen chef prepare a lobster dish. They guessed that Gerard was feeling the need for some comfort food, if he had decided to watch a cooking show of all things, and their mind turned to all the things they knew he loved to eat whilst they sat and drank their coffee quietly together. 

Just before Frank arrived home, Gerard downed the last dregs of his drink and got up to shower with Grant’s encouragement. 

“Don’t forget what I said,” Grant reminded him, “once you’re done, you come out here and tell me and Frank what you need okay?”

Gerard nodded, giving a little grateful smile before he disappeared into the bathroom.

When Frank walked through the door, whistling to himself, Grant was ready with his mug in hand and a look on their face that made Frank falter. 

“What is it?” He asked immediately. 

“It’s Gerard.” Grant passed Frank his mug and beckoned for him to follow them into the living room. “He’s had a bad day and it’s really affected him.” 

Frank didn’t need any more explanation than that. He flopped down onto the couch and kicked off his shoes, eyeing Grant as he sipped his coffee. “It’s been a while since we had a proper scene.” He said thoughtfully. “Maybe he needs a little something.” 

“I think he does.” Grant agreed. “I’ve told him to think about it whilst he has a shower, and when he comes back out, he’s going to tell us what he wants.” 

Frank smiled and leaned in to share a soft kiss with Grant. “Love having you share this with me…” He sighed. “If he’d come home without me here and you two were still holding each other at arms’ length he’d have really struggled…” Frank blinked up at Grant and gave him a hopeful smile. “Being together like this, the three of us, it’s nice isn’t it?” 

Grant chuckled softly at that and cupped Frank’s jaw in one hand. “It’s perfect.” They corrected him, and had just enough time to see Frank grin before he kissed him again.

Gerard showered quickly, and shuffled back into the living room bundled up in a large, fluffy towel. His wet hair was pushed back off his face, and he looked much calmer than before. He smiled wide when he saw Frank and went to give him a kiss before he settled down between his two doms with a smile that was far too pleased. 

“You look better already.” Grant chuckled, delighted to see that sparkle in Gerard’s eyes again. “Did you think about what you need?” 

“Uhuh.” Gerard leaned against Grant and plonked his legs in Frank’s lap. Frank immediately took hold of his foot with his free hand, tickling and massaging the arch of his feet with a cheeky grin that had Gerard squirming and laughing. 

“Tell us what you need then.” Frank sniggered, tormenting him a little longer first before he settled down so Gerard could actually speak. 

“I…” Gerard blushed and licked his lips, going slightly bashful as he looked down at his lap. “I think… I’d like for you to… edge me.” He said slowly, and Grant could feel the immediate shift in him. It was like even just talking about what he wanted was enough to make him sink into that special place inside himself, just a little. 

“And..?” They pushed gently, sensing there was more unsaid. 

“And…” Gerard swallowed thickly and licked his lips. “And I want to be tied up, whilst you do it…”

“And how do you want us to edge you?” Frank asked calmly, his touch on Gerard’s feet soft and gentle now. 

“With toys.” Gerard whispered, finding it much easier to say what he wanted when it was in answer to clear questions. “I want… Want Grant to watch…”

“Do you want me to humiliate you?” Frank asked clearly, sharing a please look with Grant. Gerard loved to have Grant watch, but especially when he was looking to be humiliated. He was still riding on the embarrassment of having his true nature shown to Grant so unexpectedly, as it had been on that day in the shower weeks ago, made all the more erotic for him when Grant had told him afterwards how they had assumed Gerard was a dom all this time.

At the mention of being humiliated now, Gerard gave a swift nod of his head. 

“And how would you like to come afterwards?” Frank asked without giving any of his delight away in his voice. “With me in you, or Grant?”

Gerard considered for a moment and then slowly looked up at Frank through his lashes. Without a word, Frank recognised his expression and nodded. 

“Alright. We’ll see how we go.” He said flippantly, sharing a quick look with Grant. “I’m going to take a quick shower and get outta these work clothes. Think you two can get started without me?”

“Absolutely.” Grant looked at Gerard for his approval and smiled when they got it. “You stay here then, and I’ll get the toys.” 

Gerard sat obediently in his towel, pulse racing with anticipation whilst Frank left to shower and Grant walked to Gerard’s bedroom to select what they wanted from his vast toy collection. 

They grabbed a few toys from the box that Gerard kept stored beneath his bed, as well as a bundle of black rope.

There were rings set up in the ceiling of every room in the apartment; these new additions were like the physical testament to the new dynamic in the home they all shared. Out in the open, brazen some might say… a sex life no longer confined behind closed doors but shared amongst all of them. They were useful for feeding ropes through, and there was nothing more delightful than tying Gerard up right in the middle of the living room where Grant and Frank could enjoy him together.

Once they’d selected all they wanted, Grant pushed the box back beneath the bed and then returned to the living room.

Gerard had a quietly pleased, almost dreamy look in his eyes as he watched Grant set up. The towel that he held around his waist couldn’t quite hide the way he’d started to stiffen already; his body waking up fast just from the promise of being taken care of.

Grant calmly ignored him and went about their preparations, feeding long lengths of black rope through the rings in the ceiling, and then laying the different toys they’d chosen out on a black towel that they draped onto the armchair seat. They’d also brought out a bottle of the really good lube, and Gerard’s favourite blanket for after. 

Grant went to the kitchen next to fetch a pint of water and raid Frank’s snack cupboard. He always had a plethora of sugary treats to hand, and Grant helped themselves to a few for afterwards as well, though not too many; a quick look in the fridge confirmed that they had all the things they needed to make Gerard’s favourite dinner, and they didn’t want to fill him up with candy first.

When Grant returned to the living room, Gerard was watching them with a soft smile. He had a sparkle in his eyes that was hard to ignore now, but Grant persevered, pushing the coffee table to one side and leaving the snacks and water on it just in time for Frank to rejoin them. 

“Looks like we’re ready.” He smiled, his damp hair pushed back off his face and his body half naked but for a pair of black sweatpants. The comfortable, settling-in-for-the-evening look did nothing to detract from his power, once he got going, and Grant knew that Gerard would appreciate the pairing of Frank’s lounge clothes and dominant nature, with Grant’s button up shirt and voyeuristic role.

Grant themself was feeling excited about watching too. They hadn’t known about Frank’s dominant nature until that day in the bathroom, and they were still marvelling over how good he was at it. Watching him work was a pleasure. 

“Are you ready?” Frank walked into the centre of the room and looked at Gerard with a slow quirk of his eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Gerard nodded, his eyes wide and full of desire. 

“You _are_ ready?” Frank gave Gerard an unconvinced look. “If you’re ready, then you would say yes…what?”

“Yes, sir.” Gerard quickly corrected himself, and just like that Grant could see the tension melting out of his muscles. “I’m ready, sir…” Gerard told Frank, then turned to look at Grant over his shoulder, his gaze lowered away from Grant’s eyes in a respectful manner. “Master.” He added softly, making it clear that his consent was to both of his doms. 

“Good boy. Come here.” Frank pointed to the floor directly in front of his feet and Gerard immediately obeyed. 

His towel was left behind on the sofa and he came to settle, naked, at Frank’s feet. He knelt with his head lowered and his hands behind his back, each hand clasping the opposite wrist. It was a position that Grant had drilled into Frank with their own scenes, before Gerard had even been in the picture. 

“You’ve had a tough day and need to be taken care of.” Frank brushed a hand lovingly through Gerard’s crimson hair, playing with the still damp locks. “So I don’t need you to safeword at all. If there’s anything you want or don’t want, just use your words. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Gerard indulged himself by leaning into Frank’s touch. Because this wasn’t a punishment, Frank allowed it, splaying his fingers more firmly across Gerard’s scalp. 

“Good boy.” Frank looked over at Grant and the two of them shared a silent look of approval. Without words, they both seemed to agree with each other that Gerard deserved the world. 

“On your feet now.” Frank removed his hand from Gerard’s hair and stepped back to give him room to stand. “Turn around and face your master.”

Gerard rose gracefully, keeping his hands against his lower back, and turned so that he was facing the sofa where Grant was watching. He began to look up, remembered himself, and quickly lowered his gaze again. His cheeks went a pretty pink colour, and Grant yearned to get up and kiss him. 

“Doesn’t he make a pretty picture?” Frank asked Grant with a grin.

“He does.” Grant agreed without hesitation, keeping his voice low and deep just how he knew Gerard liked. “Look how stiff he is already… he’ll be hard before you’ve even touched him at this rate.”

Talking about Gerard like he wasn’t there had the desired effect and a soft throb went through his cock, lifting it even more. Gerard kept perfectly still, but Grant could see how his breathing had quickened and could well imagine the way his pulse must be racing.

Frank used the rope that hung from the ceiling to bind Gerard’s wrists together, creating a series of beautiful knots all the way up his forearms to just below his inner elbows. He hooked two fingers beneath each loop of rope, checking the tightness, and then pulled on the rope to lift Gerard’s arms above his head. 

“How does that feel?” Frank asked once he had him secure in place, checking all the ropes again. “Too tight?”

“No, sir. Feels good, thank you, sir.” Gerard was getting harder by the second and the blush that coated his cheeks was spreading down his neck. He bowed his head, trying to hide his face with his hair. Grant let him, because he knew once Frank got started, Gerard would forget to be so shy.

“Alright.” Frank stepped back to admire his handiwork, smiling to himself before turning to see if Grant approved. “How do you think I should warm him up?” He asked with a cheeky grin. 

Grant hummed low in their throat and leaned forward, resting their elbows on their knees as they spread their legs. They considered Gerard, looking him over thoroughly and not speaking until they could see that he was beginning to squirm. 

“We don’t want to get him too sensitive too fast.” They said at last. “Save the vibes for later.” 

Gerard visibly shivered and his cock twitched again. Grant’s mouth watered at the sight; they would have gladly got on their knees in front of Gerard and sucked him to his first edge, but that wasn’t the game they were playing today. 

Instead, Frank inspected the various toys on offer and picked up the lube. He pumped a healthy amount into his palm and closed his fist, moving his fingers to spread the liquid about his palm as he crossed the floor back to Gerard. 

“We’ll start nice and simple then.” His voice was husky and low, sensual enough to have Grant tingling let alone Gerard. “Let’s get the first one out of the way, hm?” He spoke in a teasing tone, his grin playful as he curled his slick fingers around Gerard’s cock and gave him a firm squeeze. 

“A - Ah…” Gerard’s hips danced backwards at first and his blush intensified, deepening to magenta as he laughed and shook his head. “Cold…” He quickly explained, breathing hard as he pushed his hips forward again. 

Frank chuckled and lifted his chin, biting the side of Gerard’s jaw. “Warm it up then.” He purred into the skin. 

“Yes, sir.” Gerard didn’t even hesitate. He pushed his hips forward and back, easing into the wet grip of Frank’s hand and warming the lube with his thrusting. He moved slow at first, like he wasn’t sure, but then as he got into it he rolled his hips more firmly, and his head fell back as he moaned his relief to the ceiling. 

From their vantage point on the sofa, Grant could see the way Gerard’s slick tip pushed through the circle of Frank’s fingers, appearing and disappearing, in and out with each push of his hips. It was nothing more than basic rutting, and knowing that Gerard was getting off on it - so desperate was he for the physical touch - was making Grant achingly hard in their suit trousers.

Frank twisted his hand around Gerard’s length and sucked a dark, bruising mark onto his neck as he began to take over. “Still.” He said firmly into Gerard’s skin, and immediately Gerard went rigid, holding himself as still as he could whilst Frank’s hand did all the work.

They made a captivating sight, the two of them reminding Grant pleasantly of their own youth where messy handjobs had been given and received in college dorms or the behind seedy bars. The eager way Gerard moaned for it, like he was getting the best sex of his life just made it all the more alluring, and Frank’s calm, steady pace had Grant’s stomach going tight with want. They could only imagine the way Gerard must be feeling, getting brought to his first orgasm with brutal efficiency. 

Frank watched Gerard carefully, keeping his eyes on his face whilst his hand moved in short, sharp tugs between his legs. He knew just how Gerard liked to take care of himself, and he mimicked that, focusing all of his attention on his glans and working him up so quickly it was almost laughable. 

Within moments, Gerard’s thighs were tensing and his hips were pushing up of their own accord. He was moaning louder, more urgently, and Frank kept going until he felt his shaft swelling in his palm. He let it happen - knew Gerard’s body so well - that he knew he would do it again, pulse nice and fat in his grip, and then the third one would bring his ejaculate with it. 

But Frank didn’t want to make him come, he wanted to make him _ache_. As soon as he felt that second swell - Gerard’s balls tightening with preparation - he opened his fingers and stepped back, letting go and moving away so swiftly that Gerard’s cock was left twitching and pulsing with no more stimulation to get him any further.

“A - Agh! N - No, oooh... fuck… fuck…” Gerard’s hips bucked, seeking any form of friction and getting nothing. From the way his cock was throbbing, Grant could tell that Frank had successfully got him right to the brink, leaving him pulsing in that way that felt like it should be an orgasm but it wasn’t quite… 

“Oh fuuuck…” Gerard pulled at his ropes, half laughing and half sobbing as he came down from the edge. He knew that no amount of begging would get Frank to show him mercy, because that’s exactly what he’d asked for, and so he didn’t try to hide how close he had been or how desperately he now wanted to come. 

“Does it hurt?” Frank asked once Gerard had had a minute to simmer back down. He didn’t dare touch him when he was still too close, but now he stepped forward to cup his fingers around his cock and feel how hot he was to the touch. 

“Yess… It a - aches, sir…” Gerard thrust his hips, but Frank held him so loosely all he achieved was a torturous rub over his palm. 

“What do you think, Grant?” Frank called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on Gerard. “Shall I make him do it again?”

Grant waited until Gerard peeked at them through his lashes, eyes bright and pleading, and smirked. “Oh I think he can take much more than that.” They said pleasantly. “At least two more.” 

Frank looked at Gerard. “What do you think? Can you handle two more?” 

They all knew that Gerard could be edged almost endlessly, as long as he could see that it was delighting his partners, but it was always fun to behave like he couldn’t handle it once he’d seen how much the first one made him ache. 

“T - Two more?” Gerard was predictably delightful, looking at Grant like they’d just suggested two hundred more and blushing right down his sternum. “I…” Gerard hesitated, swallowed thickly, and then nodded. “For you, master.” He whispered sweetly. 

“What a precious young thing.” Grant purred, leaning back and spreading their arms out across the back of the sofa. “Two more it is then. At least.” 

Frank nodded and tangled his free hand into Gerard’s hair, guiding his head down so he could kiss him first. Nothing got Gerard going quite like a deep, filthy kiss, and Frank made sure to use enough open mouthed tonguing to have Gerard weak at the knees and Grant tutting at him for being so graceless. By the time Frank pulled back, he was laughing quietly to himself and Gerard was being kept upright only by the rope binding him to the ceiling.

“I want to play with you this time.” Frank told him with a dirty twist to his smile. “Build you back up nice and slow, until you beg me for it.” 

Grant liked the sound of that and they settled more comfortable against the couch cushions, nodding their approval when Frank stepped away from Gerard and glanced their way. 

“What do you think?” He asked pleasantly, turning to the selection on the towel and picking up one item, and then another. Grant looked between them, giving nothing away in their expression, and then slowly inclined their chin at the one in Frank’s left hand. 

“The first one.” They said calmly. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Frank put back down the second item, and returned to Gerard with the first - a pair of beautiful nipple clamps, crafted in silver and made to look like a love heart surrounding each nipple once clamped. 

When Gerard saw them, his blush grew worse and his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. His nipples were particularly sensitive, and it was a huge embarrassment to him that playing with them could sometimes be enough to undo him completely. 

Grant could tease Frank’s nipples during foreplay and at best get him leaking preejaculate and begging for them to “ _hurry up and fuck me”_ , but eventually he would grow bored and need more stimulation. Gerard on the other hand, could come from nipple play alone - something Grant had discovered not too long ago and thought was utterly fantastic, but that made Gerard shrink away with embarrassment. 

As a tool to humiliate and titillate, it was Gerard’s personal kryptonite. 

“I’m going to edge you again.” Frank purred as he stepped up to Gerard and dangled the clamps from his finger by the chain that joined them. “Think I can get you there from these alone?” 

Gerard clamped his mouth shut and looked away, his embarrassment palpable. 

“Use your words, Gerard.” Frank said firmly. 

“Y - Yes, sir…” Gerard practically squeaked. “I th - think you can, sir.”

“Will that be embarrassing for you Gerard?” Frank asked smoothly. “Will you be mortified to get off like this? Like a little slut? Right in front of Grant?” 

Each question had Gerard squirming even more. He squeezed his eyes shut and twisting this way and that, like he couldn’t bear to be looked at. He pulled on his ropes, wanting to cover himself with his arms but unable to. 

“Y - Yes, sir.” He eventually whispered, his voice wavering. “It would, sir.”

Frank smiled and curled a finger beneath Gerard’s chin, forcing him to keep his head up and stop hiding behind his hair. “Is that something you’d like?” He asked, softening his voice to make it clear he was checking in and not just teasing him. 

“Yes, sir.” Gerard spoke back equally as soft, opening his eyes enough to gaze at Frank directly, letting him see the arousal in his gaze. “Yes, sir. I’d like that.” He tried to whisper it like a secret, but Grant heard, and was pleased to know that their game was as enjoyable as they’d hoped.

“Good.” Frank stepped back so that Grant had a clear view again, and moved so that he stood behind Gerard instead. He draped the clamps’ chain around Gerard’s neck like a scarf, so that the clamps dangled over his chest, and began by kissing the side of his neck. 

Gerard slowly relaxed into Frank’s touch, his eyes fluttering closed again. It was harder to relax now that he had been worked up once, and knowing the humiliation that was coming, but Frank was patient and tender, kissing Gerard over his neck and shoulders and even down beneath his armpit with such reverence that Gerard couldn’t help but melt into it.

When Frank and Grant had first become lovers, Frank had been an impatient little spitfire in bed. Even as their sub, it didn’t take much to get him to a point where he couldn’t bear waiting or having his pleasure drawn out. He liked what he liked, and he liked it _now_. 

In time, Grant had managed to teach him some patience, and as a dom, Frank displayed his new found self-control with such decorum that it was enough to have Grant getting hot too.

“They’re watching you, you know…” Frank purred into the ticklish skin behind Gerard’s ribs, his eyes open and gazing at Grant. He didn’t need to look up to know that Gerard would have his eyes tight shut again, trying to relish the sensation of Frank’s kisses without having to see how avidly Grant watched him.

“They can see how much of a good little slut are…” Frank smiled and nipped Gerard’s rib, making him squirm. “Bet if they came up here and put these clamps on you, you’d blow your load right away.”

Gerard made a soft, pained sound that was both desire and horror at once and Grant realised that Frank was absolutely right. It still made them feel a bit heady, to realise just how attracted to them Gerard was. Frank had said as much consistently since that day in Grant’s office, and yet times like this still managed to shock them. 

“Perhaps you’d better do it then.” They said calmly, managing to keep their voice smooth and not give away just how turned on they were. “We don’t want to make him come so soon, after all.” 

“I quite agree.” Frank licked a wet trail up to Gerard’s nipple, coming around his side body so he could lick right over the first tight nub. “We said _at least_ two more times, right?” 

Gerard whined softly, tilting his head back whilst Grant chuckled and agreed. 

“At least.” They confirmed, enjoying the way Gerard trembled with both arousal and dread.

Frank splayed his hands around Gerard’s hips and pulled him in tight whilst he licked a wet trail between his nipples. He sucked on one and then the other, getting them nice and hard until he could roll them between his teeth. 

Gerard moaned and whimpered, pulling on the ropes and spreading his legs wide. His cock, which had remained hard through his respite, began to twitch again and all too soon a jewel of precome began to shine in the slit. 

Grant’s mouth watered, aching to taste it, but they forced themself to remain seated and just watch.

“Look at how hard you are.” Frank said approvingly, pulling back so he could admire Gerard, his hands taking over where his mouth had left off. He pinched and rubbed each tight bud, marvelling in the way it made Gerard’s cock drip. 

“Such a good boy for us,” Frank purred, his voice full of an adoration that was shared by Grant, “so easy to please.” 

Gerard shivered and whined, squeezing his eyes tight shut whilst Frank teased his nipples. He was as embarrassed as he was turned on, his abdominal muscles clenching as pleasure made his muscles dance. He was starting to breathe heavily, trying hard to compose himself and at least make Frank work for it… but his body was as easy to please as Frank teased him about, and each little twist of his nipples was like turning the faucet on the fountain of his pleasure.

“You getting nice and sensitive?” Frank’s own enjoyment was obvious as he grinned at Gerard, scratching his nails over one of his nipples. “Ready for these now?” He pulled the clamps down from around Gerard’s neck, letting the chain slide over his skin. 

Gerard trembled all over and opened his eyes just enough to gaze at the clamps through his lashes. He was starting to breathe so hard he was almost panting, and his cock gave away how much he wanted it by bobbing up and leaving a wet smear against Frank’s stomach. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Frank scoffed, his eyes twinkling as he opened the first clamp and ever so carefully eased it shut around Gerard’s nipple. 

“A - Ah!” Gerard flung his head back and winced away out of instinct, even as more preejaculate dribbled down the underside of his cock. “H - Hurts…”

“Too much?” Frank’s concern was immediate, but Gerard only shook his head. 

“No… More…” It was clear that asking humiliated him further, and his entire chest was now a beautiful pink hue. “More… Please, sir.” 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Frank opened the second clamp and carefully eased it into place on Gerard’s other nipple, making him cry out loudly. 

“How does that feel?” Frank asked quickly, hooking his finger through the chain that stretched between them. “Good?”

“Yes… Ooh, yes sir. Good.” Gerard was so breathless he could barely speak and his mouth remained hanging open once he had, lost on a near continuous, silent moan as Frank pulled on the chain and made his nipples smart. 

“You look so gorgeous like this, pet.” Grant had to say, their voice low and husky with arousal. “The way you blush all over… I just adore it.” 

Gerard visibly preened at the praise, even as his blush darkened. He dared to open his eyes and gaze at Grant through his lashes, which were damp with tears that had sprung up with the bite of the clamps. 

“Thank you, master.” He whispered, so soft and innocent that Grant wished they could bend him over their lap and spank him until his arse shone as red as his cheeks. 

“This is a good look on you.” Frank agreed pleasantly, snapping Grant back into the moment. He was pulling on the chain between the clamps with short tugs, making Gerard whimper and writhe each time. “But I don’t think you’re close enough just yet…” Frank let his words hang as he walked to the armchair holding the toys, picking up a small pink vibe and bringing it back to Gerard. 

“Let’s see how this helps.” He twisted the base and the toy began to buzz as it vibrated. It was oval in shape and no bigger than perhaps two of Grant’s fingers, and shorter than their thumb, but for something so small it could pack a big punch.

Gerard looked at the vibe, his eyes gone wide, and gasped when Frank hovered it close to one of his nipples, not quite touching yet. 

“How long do you think it will take you to come with this?” Frank asked him devilishly, a playful glint in his eyes. “I bet you won’t even last five minutes.”

Gerard looked mortified, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked into Frank’s eyes. He glanced at the vibe, swallowed hard and tried to answer, but all that came out was a soft, high-pitched noise. 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Frank chuckled, touching the vibe between Gerard’s nipples first and letting him feel the intensity of the vibration against his sternum before he slowly drifted it to the left. 

Grant found themself leaning forward, watching intently as the vibe came to rest against Gerard’s clamped nipple. The clamps had been on long enough that Gerard’s nipples would have been starting to go numb, and the vibe was about to wake them up again and bring them back to a point of near unbearable sensitivity. If Frank could balance the sensations properly, then Gerard would be weak to resist. 

From the first moment of feeling the vibrations through his nipple, Gerard cried out and arched his back, accidentally rubbing his cock against Frank’s thigh. 

Frank turned his body away, removing his chance to rut against him and held the vibe firmly over his clamped nipple. 

“O - Oh my _God_ -!” Gerard’s voice was high and broken, strained as he fought between the desire to press both into and away from the buzzing sensation in his chest. It was like his nipple was hard-wired to his cock, and the longer Frank held the vibe to him, the more intense the waves of pleasure in his balls began to feel. 

“Oh fuck… oh fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck…” Gerard tossed his head from side to side, his red hair just damp enough to make him look thoroughly dishevelled as he writhed in his bonds. 

Frank moved the vibe away, gliding it over to the other side of Gerard’s chest. He paused a beat, letting Gerard catch his breath, and then held it to his nipple, making him all but yell out. 

Grant was on the edge of their seat, and Frank was watching Gerard just as intently. Whilst Gerard was crying out and sobbing, moaning and writhing, both his doms were watching him carefully to judge when the overwhelming sensations would become too much; when the pain would overtake the pleasure, or when the pleasure would get to the point that an orgasm seemed likely.

Frank knew Gerard well, and he played him as easily as he played his guitar, switching sides with the vibe whenever one nipple became too sensitive, and keeping up a running commentary to make sure that Gerard never forgot that Grant was watching him closely, and knew just how much of a slut for this he was.

Even so, it was still a surprise when the pitch of Gerard’s moans began to change and his cock flushed an angry red. Grant recognised the signs of approaching climax, and almost spoke out before they remembered that Frank would know already. 

“Close Gee?” And indeed he did. “Going to come like this, are you?” He asked sweetly, turning up the vibration just a touch to really make him sing. “Should I let you?” He purred, looking down to see the way Gerard’s cock was throbbing and leaking. “Do you want to come untouched like this? Want Grant to see you blow your load just from getting your nipples tortured?”

Gerard gave a long, hitching moan that was almost a sob. He tried to shrink away, his whole body quivering as he fought against the climax that was rising high in him. 

“N - No-” He gasped, even as he failed to get a hold of himself. “No, please… don’t want to come like that, don’t want to - ohh! Agh, fuck - oh _fuck!_ ”

Right as the moment seemed to reach the point of no return, Frank pulled the vibe away and seized Gerard’s bound wrists tight in one hand, distracting him enough to stop him from teetering right off the edge. 

“Don’t you dare.” He growled, and just like that, Gerard dangled precariously on the edge, his cock jumping and oozing out another thick glob of ejaculate. At first, Grant wondered if it was too late after all, but then Gerard simmered down, his cock purpling at the head and his thighs shaking more violently as he lost his strength. 

“Good.” Frank purred, releasing his hold on Gerard’s wrists and kissing him tenderly on the corner of his mouth. “Good boy. You stopped for me, that’s so good… I’m so pleased with you.” He trailed his gentle kisses down the side of Gerard’s jaw, tasting the salt of a few stray tears. 

Gerard was too far gone to speak, and for a long time he could only whimper between heavy, panting breaths. His erection was aching fiercely, and he could feel the heaviness of his orgasm within him like a full bladder. He could feel his climax slipping away again and it was enough to make him slump in his ropes, dangling uselessly for a moment. 

“Stand up, Gee.” Frank’s arms suddenly appeared around him, supporting him until he found the strength in his legs to support his own weight again. “No hanging like that.” Frank kissed Gerard’s shoulder so he knew he wasn’t in trouble. “You need me to let you down?” 

Gerard sniffed and inhaled deeply, trying to think through the fog of his brain. He wasn’t sure he did have the strength anymore to stand, but he wanted to try. 

“Just… Just one more time… right, sir?” He asked meekly, shaking so much that Frank began to worry he was too overwhelmed to go on. 

“Just one more.” He agreed, cradling Gerard’s jaw in one hand and turning his face to look at him. “If you want to, and think you can manage it. Open your eyes, please.” He spoke firmly but calmly, and Gerard blinked open his eyes to gaze at Frank. 

Grant began to stand, concerned, but as Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes his shaking began to settle down into manageable tremors and Grant sat again, trusting Frank to make the right judgement.

“I can take it, sir.” He whispered, flexing his fingers above his head. “Please, I want to, sir.” 

Frank hummed and looked up. He placed two fingers against Gerard’s palm and said, “squeeze”. Gerard did so with all his strength and Frank smiled, nodding for him to release. Even though his strength was still good, Frank went ahead and double checked the tightness on the ropes anyway. Once he was satisfied everything was as it should be, he stepped back to get a good look at the way Gerard was trembling. 

“Just one more time.” This time, Frank said it sternly, as if Gerard needed to be taken in hand and not allowed to beg for any more. He didn’t want to refuse him his final edge, when he knew he wanted it and he’d been relying on this to set the balance within him right again. But Frank could tell that too much more and he’d be balanced too far the other way. 

“Are you sure you want another edge?” He asked clearly, cradling Gerard’s face in one hand to make sure he kept looking at him. “I could let you come this time, you’ve done so well, you deserve it.” 

Gerard wrinkled his nose up, and Frank almost laughed at how put out he looked. “No. One more you said.” He pouted insolently and Frank had to quirk an eyebrow at him before he remembered himself and quickly added, “one more, please sir. One more edge, I can take it, I promise, sir.” 

Frank sighed and shook his head fondly, pressing a quick kiss to Gerard’s lips before he turned and looked at Grant. “Are you happy with that?” He asked softly, and Grant could see the shimmer of uncertainty in his eyes. 

“I’m happy.” Grant looked Gerard over, watching the way his pulse ticked consistently in his neck and the way his eyes shone with tears, but not with the incohesive gloss of a man pushed too far. “He can take it.” They said confidently and Frank relaxed. 

“One more then.” He picked up Gerard’s favourite toy from the bunch and held it up for him to see, his lips fighting against a smug smile when Gerard’s eyes lit up. “Because you’ve been so good…” Frank sauntered back to Gerard, kissed him once on the mouth, and then slowly sank to his knees, pressing kisses to every bit of skin he passed on the way. 

Gerard inhaled deeply, dropping his head back and relaxing as much as he could. Frank was so close to his erection it was a painful distraction. He wasn’t sure if Frank was breathing over it on purpose or not, but even just the huff of his breath against his glans made him ache to come. 

“You’re so close still, aren’t you?” Frank sat back on his haunches, rubbing lube over the toy he had selected. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there quickly, and then you can come any way you’d like.” 

Gerard made a soft, inhuman noise of desire and spread his legs in invitation. 

The toy Frank had selected was both a plug and a prostate massager in one. It was curved just so to press right against that sweet spot once it was fully inserted, and Frank knew that given the proper treatment, he could either milk Gerard until his balls were empty and he was forced to come dry, or he could get him to the edge nice and fast with balls so full he’d come so copiously they’d be left mopping up the floor.

Both options were equally as tempting, but Gerard would only cope with the second. 

“Are you nice and relaxed for me?” Frank slipped a hand between Gerard’s legs first, gliding his slick fingers along the crease of his ass until he rubbed over his hole. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find that Gerard was indeed relaxed, and if anything utterly hungry for it. His finger slipped inside so easily that he couldn’t resist adding a second almost immediately, making good use of the leftover lube and making Gerard whine impatiently. 

“So good…” Frank sighed, sucking another bruise into Gerard’s hip this time as he moved the plug into position and rubbed it’s bulbous tip against his rim, spreading lube and making Gerard’s cock drip with how badly he wanted it. 

“Please, sir…” Gerard whimpered, spreading his legs as wide as he could go, almost crying he was so desperate. “Please don’t tease me, now…” 

Frank hummed in response and went on suckling on Gerard’s flesh, leaving a constellation of marks as he pressed the plug inside him and angled it into position. The design of its shape made it easy to anchor right against his prostate, with just the slightest of twists and a little encouragement to open him up around it. 

The moan Gerard gave in return was low and throaty, so perfectly satisfied that Frank’s eyes rolled at the sound of it. He had barely been aware of his own arousal, so intensely focused had he been on Gerard, but now he was visibly tenting his sweatpants and his pulse was thundering in his ears. 

“Good?” He asked huskily, pressing two fingers to the base of the plug to keep it pressed in nice and deep whilst Gerard’s muscles flexed around it. 

“So good…” Gerard arched his back and stretched his body out long, like a cat stretching out in the sun. The plug was large enough to fill him up nicely, without giving enough of a stretch to make it uncomfortable or overwhelming. 

“How about this?” Frank still had the vibe, and he flashed Grant a cheeky grin before he turned it on to the lowest setting and held it tight to the base of the plug.

At first, Gerard’s clenching muscles hid any vibrations, but as he relaxed into the sensation of being full, he began to notice the lightest of buzzing against his inner walls. He gasped and giggled at first, but then he began to moan as he realised just how good it felt. 

“Nice?” Frank asked, gazing up at him with wide, love-struck eyes. 

“Fuck yes…” Gerard didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He rocked his hips back and forth, pulled on the ropes and tried both standing up taller and sinking down into more of a squat. He was so painfully close, and the gentle buzzing against his prostate was only tormenting him further. 

“Oh fuck… More please… More, sir.” He whimpered, starting to grow impatient and desperate. 

“More.” Frank nodded, rushing to turn the vibe up a couple of notches. Gerard sang beautifully, moaning for more, and Frank slid the vibe along his perineum to go for his prostate dead on, pressing the vibe against it from the outside where he could feel how swollen it was. 

“Fuck, you’re so close aren’t you?” He growled, marvelling over how long Gerard was managing to keep himself holding on. “You should feel this Grant,” he said loudly, making sure Gerard could hear him perfectly too, “his prostate is nice and fat for us… he’s going to come like crazy…” 

“I can’t wait.” Grant purred, leaning forward and watching with dark, lust-filled eyes. “You’re doing an excellent job, my boy.” 

Whether Grant was talking to Frank or Gerard at that point didn’t matter, both men savoured their approval and Gerard was soon sobbing as he writhed in his bonds. Without thinking, he lifted one leg and Frank immediately guided it to rest over his shoulder, giving him plenty of space to hold the vibe beneath him with one hand, whilst the other grabbed the base of the plug and began to ease it in and out of him ever so slightly. 

“Oh _fuck_ yes!” Gerard was starting to sound like a man possessed, which was just how Frank liked him. The plug couldn’t be thrust in and out exactly, not without dislodging it completely, but it had just enough movement in it to pull at Gerard’s rim as Frank manipulated it with his fingers, driving Gerard wild as he rubbed his prostate from the inside and the vibe buzzed over it externally.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come like this?” Frank asked quickly as Gerard’s cock began to rise slightly, too heavy now to reach his stomach but throbbing just as much. He was leaking a near constant stream of preejaculate and Frank couldn’t see how he’d stop him from tipping once he reached the edge this time. 

“I could let you come.” He said breathlessly, gazing up at Gerard as he pushed the plug in deep over and over. “Could let you come just like this, in my mouth even, if you want to-”

“Ohh fuck…” Gerard’s hips thrust into air and he sobbed, clutching the rope above his hands for dear life. He was so close, and the thought of being allowed to come was so, so tempting… but he had said two more times, and he wouldn’t let himself be swayed. 

“No… No…” He gasped, even as his orgasm rose up in him. “One more time… y- you said… you said, sir… one… o - one…” It was too late, it was surely too late. He hadn’t answered soon enough and -

Frank pulled the vibe away from him and let go of the plug. His hands came swiftly to Gerard’s hips, holding him tight enough to bruise and stopping him from thrusting or bucking, even subconsciously. His inner muscles worked around the plug, but with his hips utterly still it wasn’t enough to bring him to orgasm though he was so, _so_ close. 

“Oooh fuuuuck…” Gerard really was crying now, his chest heaving as his muscles began to shake and tremor. He was clenching tight around the plug, and his prostate felt so swollen, and his balls so heavy, that he couldn’t stand it. 

“Please, oh please, I need to come, I need to come now, I-” Now that he’d done it, now that he’d reached the third edge just as he said he would, his mind could focus on nothing else but the desperate urge to finish. 

“Tell me how?” Frank stood up and touched one hand to the ring in the ceiling. “Untie you?”

“Y - Yes..” Gerard resisted the urge to thrust his hips, trying to keep still and be good whilst Frank swiftly untied him and he was able to lower his arms to Frank’s shoulders. He was burning with the need to come, but he was forced to wait whilst Frank massaged the blood flow back into his arms, stopping any cramping before it could happen.

“How do you want to come?” Frank asked again, firmly rubbing Gerard’s arms with both hands until he was able to lower them completely without pain. “You can have anything you want.”

Gerard glanced over Frank’s shoulder at Grant for just a split second, and Frank chuckled softly. 

“I might have known.” He teased, kissing Gerard’s cheek before stepping out of his way. “Go on then. This time I get to watch.”

Gerard tripped over to Grant, so hasty that he almost fell into their lap, but Grant was already reaching out to catch him. 

“How-?” They began to ask, but Gerard cut them off with a deep, searching kiss. He was so desperately close that he pressed his tongue into Grant’s mouth and forgot all about being obedient, but Grant didn’t mind in the least. 

Gerard settled comfortably with his legs either side of one of Grant’s thighs, his knees pressing into the sofa. He could feel that Grant was hard in their trousers, but all he could think of was his own pleasure and how desperately he had to come. 

“L - Like this…” He whispered into Grant’s mouth, clutching their shirt tightly in both hands as he began to ride their thigh, rubbing his straining erection against the expensive linen trousers and sobbing over how good it felt. With the plug still inside him, each shift of his hips rubbed it against his prostate, but even better than that was how warm and firm Grant’s thigh was against his weeping erection as he rutted against them like an animal.

Frank watched with a dazed, utterly enamoured look in his eyes, and Grant too was watching in speechless wonder. They held onto Gerard’s hips, not pushing or pulling, just keeping him balanced as rubbed firmly against them. 

“W - Want to come… want to come like this… like this, master…” Gerard was babbling between soft huffs of breath, so deeply gone that he was barely aware of his own mouth anymore. 

Grant nodded and moved one hand to Gerard’s chin, guiding him into a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than anything else. They tensed their thigh, giving Gerard something more solid to rub against and smiled against his mouth. 

“Then come, my pet.” They purred, their accent thick with arousal and enough to make Gerard tumble spectacularly. “Come just like this and let me feel you soak my trousers.” 

Gerard didn’t need any more persuading than that. He rode against Grant’s thigh for a moment longer, just long enough to throw his head back and inhale, and then his whole lower body went tense and his mouth opened on a wail and his cock jerked up and he was coming, coming, _coming_...

Grant splayed their hands across Gerard’s lower back and pulled him in firmly, encouraging him to keep on rutting for as long as he liked, even as his ejaculate whipped over their trousers and shirt, soaking in to the expensive material. 

Just as Frank had suspected, Gerard came long and hard, each heavy pulse of ejaculate followed by another and another, until Grant was practically dripping with it and Gerard’s cock was smeared with his own come.

“O - Oh God…” Gerard felt dizzy by the time he’d finally finished, so utterly spent it was like there was nothing left in his entire body. He slumped against Grant, and whimpered when he felt how sticky they were. “I - I’m sorry…” He croaked.

“Don’t be sorry, my love.” And with those words, the scene was over, and Grant and Frank were simply Gerard’s lovers again. 

“That was amazing.” Frank beamed as he rushed to join them, flopping down onto the sofa beside them and wrapping an arm around Gerard’s back. Both he and Grant peppered him in kisses, and told him between presses of their lips how wonderful he was. 

“It’s such a privilege to watch you darling.” Grant told Gerard firmly, nuzzling their kisses into his hair and smiling when they felt Gerard relax into their embrace. “And you Frankie, love.” 

Frank leaned around Gerard to press a grateful kiss to Grant’s mouth, and then he leaned away, stretching across to the coffee table so he could retrieve Gerard’s blanket and drape it around him like a cloak.

Gerard sank into the warmth with a soft smile, opening his eyes to look at his two partners and share a quiet giggle. 

“Feel okay?” Frank smiled warmly at him, stroking a hand through his crimson hair and helping separate the damp locks. “That wasn’t too much was it?”

Gerard shook his head and snuggled against Grant’s chest. “No… It was perfect… Thank you.” He sighed. 

Grant held him for a little longer, whilst Frank whispered soothing nonsense into his ear and brought him back down to earth gently. Once Gerard’s trembling had subsided and the air in the room felt breathable again, Grant ever so gently shifted Gerard into Frank’s arms and fetched the water and candy for him. 

Gerard looked overly excited at the treats and Grant chuckled as Frank fed him a twizzler. 

“I’m going to cook us some dinner.” Grant stooped to kiss both men gently on the lips. “Then how about we all curl up and watch a movie?” 

Frank looked to Gerard for his approval, and he grinned when they both got to see Gerard’s eyes alight with joy once again. His bad day had all melted away and he eagerly agreed, on the condition he got to pick the movie of course. And just like that, the balance within him was restored, the scales level once again.


End file.
